Faith
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Zoke one-shot. Mike prepares himself for his first date with Zoey while finding a perfect outfit to wear.


**Me: Another TD one-shot for Zoke fans out there which I named the title "Faith" after the George Micheal song.**

**Courtney: (rolls her eyes) Puh-please. That couple is pathetic.**

**Me: (glares at Courtney, yelling) What did you say?**

**Courtney: (lied) I said that couple was 'nice'. You know what I'm saying?**

**Me: (rolls my eyes, muttering) Whatever, you stupid bitch.**

**Courtney: (glares) What do you call me?**

**(Eva walks in)**

**Eva: Okay, settle down, let her do the story...(glares at Courtney even more) Except you.**

**Courtney: (frightens) I gotta go now, bye. (runs away in fear)**

**Me: Thank you, Eva.**

**Eva: My pleasure.**

**Me: For the story that I wrote, Mike needs to wear something hot on a date in order to impress his girlfriend, Zoey which takes place after Brain vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Plus, I'm going to make him wear an outfit similar to what George Michael is wearing in the music video itself.**

**(Mike walks in with a happy grin)**

**Mike: Cool. I love it!**

**Eva: (mad) Hey, never butt in the conversation without permission!**

**(Mike scared at this)**

**Me: It's okay. Mike will join us whatever he wants. (to Mike) Mike, how do you like it if I can make you wear the outfit?**

**Mike: Sounds good to me.**

**Me: (to readers) I did not own Total Drama series and the George Michael outfit from the music video. So read and enjoy!**

**Mike: I hope Zoey is going to love this.**

**Me: Sure she will. Just watch.**

**Mike: Okay.**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

After I was done with my shower, I wrapped the towel around my waist and goes over in front of the mirror to do some grooming.

I felt extremely nervous because I had to get ready for my date with Zoey right now.

Oh man, I didn't know what to do. How am I supposed to find a perfect outfit?

But never mind that, let's move on, shall we?

I turned on the sink and began to wash my face before turning it off.

Next, I dab on some lotion before lotionize my whole body. I want to make sure that my skin will be nice and soft-perfect for Zoey which I don't rush around these things.

After I was done putting lotion on my skin, I walked into my bedroom and opened my closet full of clothes.

Well, then, let's get this over with.

While I was browsing through my clothes, I pulled out a black leather jacket that said 'Revenge', tight Levi blue jeans and cowboy boots before putting them on carefully.

Then, I head back to the bathroom while putting cologne all over my body before grabbing hair gel to smooth my hair into a George Michael style.

Since I watched his music video, I feel like I want to dressed up as him. It made me look like a greaser.

So what happens next? Oh yeah, it looks like I'm done already.

Now, it's time to go see Zoey.

* * *

Zoey was already seated in the Peggy Sues 50's Diner, wearing a peach tylle dress with sheer straps and pink leather kitten high heels.

When the waiter asked her how many in her group, she immediately said the word 'table for two'.

While she was waiting, she was looking through the menu to see what does she want to eat.

_Mike, where are you? _Zoey asked in her thoughts.

It won't last long until the door opened as I stepped in the building, wearing a stunning outfit along with shades in my eyes.

Zoey gasped in delight as I slowly approached her in a sexy way (A/N: Can you imagine that he does that?).

"Hey, baby." I greeted with a smirk before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, Mike." Zoey greeted back with a smile. "Glad you can make it."

"I know." I said, sitting across from her, "I was having trouble with my hygiene. I'm not sure if you like the cologne that I just-"

She interrupted my words. "No worries. I like that."

I sighed in relief as she gives me the menu so I can look at it.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll have the Tina Turner tuna sandwich." Zoey declared, "How about you?"

I looked at the menu carefully before looking at Zoey, "I think I'll have a Mickey Mouse Club sandwich."

She began giggled.

"No, seriously," I protested in a friendly way, "I want to choose that."

"Okay." she said. "I understand now."

A waiter came to take our orders while the song 'Faith' by George Michael plays throughout the background which came from the juke box.

After a long hours of waiting, our food finally arrived since we already order our drinks which is pepsi.

"Wow, this food is not so bad." I said as we took a bite of our sandwiches. "Did we just land in the 50's?"

"No, of course not." Zoey giggled, "We're in 2012, remeber?

I chuckled while scraching the back of my head in a nervous way. Come to think of it, it was only a joke.

* * *

"Do you see the look of Scott's face when he was in a trauma chair?" Zoey asked with a laugh.

"I know, right? Can't believe that he is finally eliminated." I said, chuckling. "Can't wait to see the look on his face."

This made Zoey burst out laughing.

"Tell me about it." she said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Glad that he's out of the game."

We kept on talking about everything. Friends, challenges and Chris. We laughed whenever we said something.

* * *

Later on, we were outside on the bench at the park.

"I had a wonderful time." Zoey said, smiling as we both cuddled together. "How about you?"

"Same here." I said, nuzzling my head against her neck, "Which I like spending more time with you on our first date."

Zoey giggled as we leaned forward with a kiss which I meant our first kiss. I can't believe that we finally kissed. It make me happy.

As we continue kissing, we are actually were in front of the pond where we can see ducks floating away.

The ducks really ignored our moment as they continue on, minding their own business.

Believe me, the only girl that I really like is my one and only Zoey. My sweet beautiful angel.

* * *

**Me: (to Mike and Zoey) So, guys, what do you think so far?**

**Mike: (smiles) I like it so far. Thanks for letting you wear that outfit.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Zoey: Same for the dress I was wearing. I really love it.**

**Me: I'm glad you like the outfits. It took me so hard to find them.**

**Mike: Well, whenever it is, good job.**

**(Courtney appears on the scene with an angry huff)**

**Courtney: (angry) Oh yeah? Well, the story was extremely boring. (Mike, Zoey and I glared at her) Do you know why? I really don't like seeing that idiot and the red head together along with Duncan and Gwen. They make me sick.**

**Zoey: For your information, Mike and I love each other very much.**

**Mike: Yeah, there is no way you can't break us up.**

**Me: (snaps my fingers) Eva!**

**Eva: (immediately appears) Yeah?**

**Me: (referring to Courtney) Get that CIT bitch out of here! I got a conclusion to end.**

**Eva: With pleasure. (goes over to Courtney and dragged her away)**

**Courtney: (angry, to Eva) Hey, put me down! You don't understand! I am a CIT! I don't want to be out of the picture! (to me, Mike and Zoey) Some day, I will make a defamition lawsuit against you, you hear me? **

**Zoey: Whoa, she has issues.**

**Me: Yep. (to readers) Read and review to see if you like this story or not.**

**Mike: Otherwise, things are going to go crazy around here.**


End file.
